The present invention relates to a portable cooler having a pair of bladders for liquid containment connectable to a pair of dispensers, a base floor for melted ice overflow to cool the liquid in the bladders, and a pair of opposed telescoping handles for transport.
It is an object of the invention to a pair of bladders for storing liquid, such as soda, connectable to a pair of dispensers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a base floor having recessed wells formed with recessed channels to capture melted ice and further cool the liquid in the bladders.
It is another object of the invention a strainer for food and ice storage which is removeable from the cooler.